


Starts With You and Me

by waterwhosleepwho



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexual Peter Parker, F/F, F/M, Gay Character, Gay Harley Keener, Genderfluid Character, Lesbian Character, M/M, parkner
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:26:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24566098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterwhosleepwho/pseuds/waterwhosleepwho
Summary: Harley Stark, son of King Tony Stark and Queen Pepper Potts-Stark. Prince of Auradon. Peter, son of the goddess Hela. Prince of the Isle. With a proclamation from Harley, Peter and his crew are on their way to Auradon. Their interactions can only go one way, but which way will they go?
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Comments: 12
Kudos: 96





	1. Chapter 1

Harley Stark, seventeen year old son of Tony Stark and Pepper Potts-Stark. Prince of the United Kingdoms of Auradon. Due to become king in a month. And he already knew what he wanted his first act as king to be, but truth be told he wanted the act to be carried out as soon as possible. Which is why, despite common sense screaming at him not to Harley had decided to tell his parents.

"Kid!" 

Speak of the devil, King Tony and Queen Pepper had walked in on Harley's fitting for his coronation suit. "Dad! Hey!"

"What's good, kiddo?" the King asks, causing his wife to roll her eyes.

"Just thinking," Harley replies.

"About?" Queen Pepper asks as she brushes a strand of hair from her son's eyes. Harley shifts and the tailor grunts in displeasure.

"Sorry. I was thinking about what my first act'll be," Harley says, obviously baiting them into asking about it. The monarchs share a look.

"Lemme guess, a lab in every room in the kingdom?" Queen Pepper teases. King Tony opens his mouth but promptly shuts it when his wife shoots him a look.

"Well, that's appealing but no. I want to bring some of the Isle kids over and give them a chance at a normal life," Harley announces, bracing himself for his father's outburst.

"You WHAT?! Harls, you understand how dangerous those villains are, right?!" King Tony asks. The tailor hurriedly bows and exits the room, allowing Harley to step off of the pedestal. 

"Their parents are dangerous! Not them! They deserve a chance, Dad!" Harley argues back. King Tony sighs and Queen Pepper rests a hand on his shoulder that is both calming and a restraint.

"Did you have anyone in mind?" she asks.

"The daughter of Erik Killmonger," Harley starts, judging his parent's reactions. "The son of Red Skull. The daughter of Bucky Barnes. And the son of Hela."

"HELA?!" King Tony thunders. Harley winces and nods.

"They never got a chance, Dad," he says softly. King Tony huffs and nods reluctantly.

"Fine. But I will send them back if I need to and you're responsible for them," King Tony says. Harley grins and whoops, gaining a roll of his mother's eyes.

"I'll get everything ready," Queen Pepper says before leaving the room. King Tony squeezes his son's shoulder before following suite. Harley sighs and looks out the window at the Isle. 

~*~

Peter hums as he touches up his latest project. Shaking the can of spray paint absentmindedly, he decides that it looked fine. Peter tosses the can aside and straightens his red and blue leather jacket as he strolls through the crowded Isle streets.

As he walks, multiple people close doors and windows and usher their children inside when they see him. It was five minutes until he saw someone he cared to know. Rebecca Barnes. "Hey, Petey-pie. You're late."

Peter levels her with a glare. "Fuck off. Don't call me that."

"Feisty," Rebecca teases. Peter sighs and silently questions why he was friends with her. The girl pays his inner turmoil no mind as she drags him along by the arm. "Found 'im!"

Elena Killmonger and Silas Skull turn and roll their eyes at their group leader. "Graffiti?" Silas guesses.

"Nah, walking around. But I was painting earlier," Peter answers, tossing a wink in his friend's direction. Silas rolls his eyes again.

"Not surprising. Now, c'mon spider-kid. You're mom's waiting," Elena says, looping her arms through Peter's and Rebecca's. Peter rolls his eyes at the nickname. A name his friends had so graciously bestowed upon him due to his acrobatic abilities.

"Peter? Is that you?" Hela asks as the teens enter the building that housed their parents. Peter confirms and shrugs off his jacket, throwing it over the back of a random chair. "I have news!"

"What is it?" Rebecca asks, sitting backwards on one of the dining room chairs. Hela curls her lip at the winter soldier's daughter. Those two had always had a strained relationship with the others. Probably due to the fact that Bucky wasn't fond of their villainous antics. 

"The four of you have been invited to go to school in Auradon," Hela starts.

"WHAT?! Mom, no! I will not go to a school filled with prissy pink princesses!" Peter protests. Hela scowls and Peter snaps his mouth shut.

"And princes," Elena sighs, sticking out her tongue when Silas raises an eyebrow at her.

"You will go and you will bring me my brother's scepter. Loki is here on the Isle, but his scepter is in Auradon. Find it a bring it to me, with it and my own power I can bend good and evil to my will!" Hela cackles. Peter raises an eyebrow and exchanges looks with his friends.

"What do we get out of it?"

"World domination, duh," Hela states. Peter sighs and shakes his head, gesturing between himself and his crew while the others stifle laughter.

"No, Mom. Us," Peter corrects.

"Oh! You four would rule at my side, of course. And if you don't, your grounded for the rest of your life mister," Hela smirks. Peter makes a noise of protest.

"Wha- Mom!"

Hela snickers and leans forward, her eyes glowing a vibrant green. Peter responds, his own eyes turning a bright gold as they engage in a staring contest. Peter's face twists in concentration. Hela smirks as her son's will bends beneath the weight of her own. Peter looks away with a sigh.

"Fine," the teen grumbles. His mom gives them the rundown on what to do once they have the scepter, and their parents reminisce about the "good old days". After a good twenty minutes, an odd noise sounded from outside. The group looks out the hole in the wall to see a long car.

"Must be a limo," Peter murmurs. He'd read about those, but technology was few and far between on the Isle. Quickly, the teens threw their few belongings into various bags. Peter managed to find an old leather messenger bag, Rebecca tossed her things into a backpack, Silas honestly didn't care and threw his things into a trash bag, and Elena somehow produced a bling-ed out bag. She had a way of doing that, nobody knew how.

"Ready to go?" the driver asks, sounding like he didn't care about the answer. Peter hums his affirmative and tosses his bag over his shoulder as he exits the building. 

"Don't disappoint me, Peter," Hela calls. Peter rolls his eyes and climbs into the limo. His group says goodbye to their parents and climb into the limo. Shocked, the teens look at all the colored food inside. They hardly notice when the vehicle starts to move as Silas and Elena lunge at the treats. 

"Woah," Silas mutters. He turns to Elena. "Check this out! It's salty like nuts, but sweet like, I don't know what!"

Elena looks at the small food item in his hand. "Lemme see." Silas sticks out his tongue, without swallowing. Elena cringes back. "Si! Gross! I meant the one in your hand!"

Silas offers the one in his hand with a sheepish grin. Elena rolls her eyes and takes a bite of the food. Nodding in satisfaction, she gives it back. Their group had never had an issue eating or drinking after one another. Where they come from, sometimes it's the only option if you want to eat at all.

Rebecca selects a hard candy for herself and pats Peter on the cheek. "You need some color, babes. You're washed out."

"I'm plotting," Peter mumbles, swatting her hands away.

"It's not very attractive," she shrugs. Peter smiles slightly and pokes her in the side before becoming interested in a small remote. Rebecca laughs and turns to look out the window. Her eyes widen as the driver begins to drive to the edge of the island with no intention of stopping. "Look! It's a trap!"

The teens scream and huddle against Peter, who pulls them close and screws his eyes shut. When a few moments pass and they've still not fallen to their watery death, Peter opens his eyes. "Guys.........look."

Where they were, a golden bridge was appearing under them while swirls circled around them. With wide eyes, the teens look around. The view they were used to getting was cluttered and dirty at best, but Auradon was something else entirely. It was clean and organized. The paths were marked clearly and everything had a name. On the Isle, you knew your way around or you got lost. That's just how it works.

Maybe this wouldn't be so bad, Peter thought, before immediately shaking the thought away.


	2. Chapter 2

As the limo drove up to the front of the school, the kids looked out the window to see crowds of people their age gathered around the school's entrance with banners, posters, streamers, balloons, and the brightest clothes any of them had ever seen. Peter's eyes hurt.

Unfortunately, as soon as the limo pulled up Silas mouthed off and Elena tackled him out of the door. Rebecca snickers as she steps over them, adjusting her silver leather skirt. Peter sighs and claps once, causing the two to stop. He steps out of the limo and gives the pair a look, tossing the tub they had knocked out back into the limo.

Harley watches with fascination as the boy with curly brown hair taps the chocolate skinned girl and the boy with dyed scarlet hair on the side of their heads. The pair smile sheepishly and stand up, staying on either side of the one with curly hair.

"So much for first impressions, eh?" Peter says, smirking at the preppy kids in front of them. Rebecca snickers and runs a hand through her hair as she examines the Auradon kids.

"Hello! My name is Thor! Welcome to Auradon! Would you mind introducing yourselves?" a chipper man with shoulder length blond hair pushes his way to the front of the crowd.

"Rebecca. Rebecca Barnes," the girl with long brown and silver ombre hair says, raising prosthetic fingers in a two-fingered salute. "Daughter of James Barnes."

"Wassup, I'm Silas Skull. Son of Red Skull," the boy dressed in black skinny jeans, a grey t-shirt, and a leather maroon vest says.

The last girl had one side of her hair braided tight to her skull while the rest splayed out in tight curls. She wore skin tight gold leather pants, a loose black tank top with gold detailing, and gold bracelets that connect to matte black rings on her middle fingers. "Elena KIllmonger, daughter of Erik Killmonger."

The final villain kid was dressed in a ripped black t-shirt covered in a red and blue leather jacket. He wore ripped black jeans, finger less leather gloves, and had a gold chain hanging from his belt loops. "I'm Peter, son of Hela."

Rebecca wore a red crop top, silver skirt, ripped tights, and finger less gloves with silver chains attached to them. All four of the teens wore combat boots, the only difference being the color and the girls had heels. Peter had red boots with blue splats of paint. Elena's were black with gold heels. Rebecca had sleek silver boots with black heels. Silas had white boots that he'd detailed with red flames.

"It's nice to meet you all, I'm Harley Stark," a teen around the villain kid's age steps forward. He wore jeans, a bad tee, and a black blazer paired with red high tops. Harley had swooping honey blond hair that made Peter want to roll his eyes and blue eyes.

The girl next to him had bleach blonde hair cut in a pixie cut and baby blue eyes. The two may have been siblings if their facial shapes and features weren't so different. Harley had a very defined jaw line where as the girl's was practically non-existent. "Prince Harley. Soon to be king. And I'm Sadie Rogers. His best friend."

"Thought you two were dating," Silas mutters. Sadie and Harley make faces at one another.

"Uh, no thanks. We both swing for the other team, if you know what I mean," Harley says with a lopsided grin. Rebecca stifles a snicker.

"Same," she says. Sadie gives her a once over and winks. Rebecca turns pink and averts her eyes. Silas snickers which causes Rebecca to lean across the others and punch him.

"Anyway, I'll be your tour guide and general helper. Come to me if you have any questions on concerns and I'll clear things up for ya! Now, we've already enrolled you into the necessary classes for your grade level but you have some free spaces to fill up with whatever classes y'all want. We have art, music, dance, mechanics, and a lot more! You'll have the chance to sort that out after the tour. Before we start with that, though, anything else Thor?" Harley asks. Sadie nods in agreement to a few of his statements as she plays with the white belt that rested over her deep blue dress.

"The library is open from eight to ten, and we have a thing about curfews here so make sure to be in your dorms by eleven! Any questions for me before I leave?" Thor asks as he crosses his arms, the wide grin never leaving his face.

"Er, yeah, actually. Do you guys have a place that you keep old relics or stuff like that?" Peter asks, resting his elbow on Silas' shoulder and leaning on him.

"Yes! The museum! It's hours are the same as the libraries'! Anything else? No? Great!" Thor says happily before walking away. Elena gestures to the man in a disbelieving and amused manner.

"Well, then. Follow me!" Harley says. "First things first!"

Harley whistles sharply and the statue in the center of a field of red flowers changes from King Tony to Iron Man. Silas shrieks and jumps into Peter's arms. Peter blinks down at his friend before dropping him.

"Woah, no need to freak out, Silas. My dad wanted the statue to change from man to hero because he's an egomaniac," Harley says. Peter chuckles and crosses his arms. Harley smiles at the doe eyed boy before moving on.

Harley and Sadie lead them through the large school, pointing out people and places of interest as they go. The last stop on their tour was the dorm building. "Last stop, y'all. This is you dorm building. The dorm manager is Mikayla Murdock, she should be around here somewhere. She'll have your schedules and dorm room numbers," Harley says, looking around. When a girl with pin straight brown hair dressed in black shorts with a brick red tank top tucked in walks down the stairs, Harley grins and walks over. She had knee high black boots and sunglasses hanging from her shirt.

"Hey, Harley. What's up?" she asks, looking up from the clipboard in her hand.

"The transfer students are here!"

Mikayla looks over at the leather clad group and grins, a reaction they weren't used to getting. "Oh! Of course! Hi, guys, I'm Mikayla. Your dorms numbers are 604 for the boys and 702 for the girls. For the most part, your schedules are the same."

"Most part?" Peter echoes, leaning to look over Mikayla's shoulder.

"Uh, yeah. Peter is a grade ahead in science and math, but other than that," Mikayla shrugs, looking apprehensive at the villain kid leaning near her.

"Makes sense," Elena says, winking at Peter. The other teen rolls his eyes and continues to scan over their schedules. 

"Remedial goodness? Lemme guess, new class?" Peter asks, raising an eyebrow. Mikayla laughs nervously, moving away from the boy.

"Right!" Harley says, drawing the attention off of Mikayla. "I've got to go, but remember to ask if you need anything! There'll be a new phone on each of your beds that are already programmed with the phone numbers of me, Sadie, and Mikayla. See you 'round!"

Silas nods in acknowledgement along with Rebecca. Elena waves with a lazy flick of her wrist. Peter just watches him go. Sadie grins at the group. "I can show you guys to your rooms, if you'd like? My room is right next to the girls'!"

"Sounds fine t' me," Peter shrugs. The others nod. Sadie bids Mikayla goodbye and turns to the stairs. "So, Sadie, mind if I ask you a question?"

"Not at all!"

"You have magic here, yeah?"

"Well, yes, but we don't really use it. As a community, we've hung up our capes and magic. Now we're just normal people!" Sadie explains.

"Who happen to have saved the world a few times," Peter jokes with a charming smile. Sadie giggles in response. Hey, just because she's lesbian doesn't mean that he's not hot.

"Here we are!" Sadie says. The boys enter the room to see, thankfully, dark blue sheets and, sadly, bright white dressers and bed frames. Peter winces as the light from the wide open windows bounces off the brightly painted walls. "Make yourself at home, boys!"

The girls leave and Peter dumps his bag onto the bed closest to the door. "Si, could you?"

Silas hums and closes the curtains. Peter sighs in satisfaction and opens the phone box. "Do you know how to use that?" Silas asks.

"No, but I'll figure it out," Peter replies. Silas rolls his eyes and starts to shove his few belongings into a drawer. "Do you want me to set yours up?"

"You know it, man," Silas replies, tossing the box in Peter's direction. Peter grumbles various profanity as he enters his contact into Silas' phone and texts himself. After adjusting a few settings, Peter returns the other's phone and opens his own, entering Silas' contact as 'Skull Bitch'. Then, he texts Harley, Mikayla, and Sadie.

From: Peter

hey, its Peter. wasnt sure if u had my #

Instantly, Peter gets two texts back.

From: Harley

hey, pete!

From: Mikayla

Hi, Peter! Feel free to contact me if you need something! We have gym together!

From: Peter

will do

With a sigh, Peter tosses his new phone to the side. After a moment of contemplating whether or not it was worth it, he picks up the class registration sheet. Peter checks off mechanics and study hall and chews his bottom lip as he looks for a third and final class.

From: Peter

what kind of dance is in dance class

From: Harley

mostly ballroom tbh but occasionaly others

From: Peter

kay

Peter rolls over and looks at Silas who was trying to work the tv remote. "Yo, Si." Silas grunts in reply. "What d'ya say about crashing dance class? Harley says that they do ballroom dance, but that sounds boring as shit."

"Sounds good to me as long as I don't have to wear a suit," Silas respondes, making a face. Peter snickers and nods.

Ten minutes later, someone knocks on the door. Peter points at Silas without looking away from whatever he was fiddling with. Silas rolls his eyes but opens the door anyway. Elena and Rebecca walk in and instantly collapse onto Silas' bed.

"I mean, okay then," Silas mutters. Peter hums in acknowledgement of the others and jerks back slightly as the mess of metal and wires sparks.

"What're you doing?" Elena asks.

"Arm," is the only thing Peter says as he leans closer to the contraption and twists something. Rebecca examines the machine wit renewed interest. The prosthetic she had now chaffed and was pretty stiff, but she knew that Peter ha done the best with the tech available to him. With Auradon tech, the arm was bound to be loads better. 

"What's our game plan?" Silas asks, trying to get his friends on track.

"Well, for right now all we can do is play along. We'll go to the museum tomorrow night," Peter mutters, cursing as a small fire erupts on his desk. Elena yelps and looks around for a glass of water. By the the she calms down, the fire is out and the others have already moved onto another conversation.


	3. Chapter 3

"I think I might scream," Peter mutters as Thor rambles on and on and on. Rebecca stifles a laugh and points to a spot on Peter's drawing where the shading was uneven. He corrects the mistake.

"Young Peter! What do you do when you see aliens begin to invade the kingdom?" Thor suddenly asks. Peter was starting to regret his decision to not skip remedial goodness.

"Obviously, panic your ass off, but I guess the right answer is tell the authorities," Peter replies without looking up from his drawing. He was working on a realistic style depiction of Harley, Sadie, and Mikayla standing together. It was different than his usual style, which was graffiti and cartoon-ish.

"Dad?" a voice interrupts. The villain kids turn back to see a boy with dirty blond hair gathered in a messy bun and dressed in skinny jeans, a white button up that was half-way tucked in, and red high tops. "You still need to sign off on early dismissal for Harley's coronation."

Thor waves the boy forward and speaks as he signs the paper offered to him. "Everyone, this is my son, Theodore. Theo this is Peter, Silas, Elena, and Rebecca."

Theodore turns pink and waves slightly, tapping his fingers impatiently. Elena catches his eye and winks causing the blond to blush harder. After a moment, Thor returns the paper and Theodore quickly exits the room. Peter smirks and taps his desk twice. To Thor it meant nothing, perhaps a tick that the teen had, but to the others it was a sign. Peter had an idea.

~*~

Peter took one last second to make sure he looked approachable by Auradon standards. He wore a sleeveless red leather jacket with a blue hood, zipped up to cover his simple black tank top and the only pair of black skinny jeans he owned without rips. Deciding, that his combat boots were fine, Peter enters the boys bathroom.

"Oh, hi," Peter says, pretending to be surprised that Theodore was in there. He had made his voice higher and more friendly too. "Theodore, right?"

"Just Theo is fine," Theodore replies shyly. Peter nods with a small smile. "Did-did you need something?"

Peter forms an 'o' with his mouth. "Oh, no, I just......well I guess I was just hoping to make a friend, ya know? Pretty stupid, huh? Besides, I'm sure you're already swamped with friends."

"Not stupid, and no not really," Theo replies, shifting his weight as he glances at Peter quickly before returning his gaze to the floor.

"What d'ya mean?"

"It's nothing, really. Just.......I'm not as brave or as loud as my dad, so people aren't really drawn to me. I guess the fact that our jawlines aren't on the same realm of existence doesn't help either."

"Really? That's weird. I like you just fine, though I guess that doesn't mean much coming from me," Peter jokes as he hops onto the bathroom counter.

"Means something to me. You-you seem nice enough. I don't know why I was so scared before," Theo says sheepishly.

"Yeah? Not used to people thinkin' I'm nice. And I totally get the scared thing. I mean, like you said earlier, people expect us to be just like our parents."

Theo nods. "Hey, what's your next class?"

Peter digs around in his bag for a moment before producing a crumpled up piece of paper. "Uh.........dance. I think, it's kinda hard to read."

"Great! You've got that with me, Sadie, and Harley," Theo says. Peter plasters a smile on his face a cheers slightly. The pair walks gathers their things together and exit the bathroom.

"You said something about Harley's coronation earlier. When is it?" Peter asks.

Luckily, the question was innocent enough that Theo didn't suspect anything. "In about a month. You've never been to one, have you?"

"Nope."

"Don't worry, I'll help you and the others prepare so you know what to expect."

"A true hero." Theo laughed at that. "Ya know, we're cousins."

"Holy shit! I totally forgot about that!"

~*~

"You're late," Natasha says when Theo and Peter enter the ballroom.

Peter raises his hands in a 'surrender' gesture as he walks backward to the area where everyone put their bags. "My bad, teach. Got lost, Theo helped me out."

"Is this true?" Natasha asks, turning to the other teen in question. Harley watches as the blond nods and shoots the dance instructor an apologetic grin. Natasha sighs and gestures for them to join the others.

As Peter and Theo walk toward the group, they draw closer to one another a bump fists. Harley raises an eyebrow at the gesture but lets it go. Theo lingers near the Isle kids but never fully joins the group like Peter does. If nothing else, at least Theo had emerged from his shell slightly.

Natasha begins class talking about the history of ballroom dancing at then demonstrating the first dance they were due to learn with someone who had apparently "grown up in the ballroom". Peter rolls his eyes and mimes yawning to his friends. "Is there a problem, Peter?" Natasha asks, the teen's lack of last name bothering her greatly. How was she meant to sound passive aggressive without a last name to use?

"Dying of boredom, duh," Peter snarks.

"Oh? And I suppose you know a less boring form of dancing," Natasha challenges. Peter smirks and shifts his weight to his other foot.

"Well, yeah. Why else would I have joined the damn class?"

"I see. You wouldn't mind a demonstration, would you?" Natasha asks, a false smile on her face. Peter returns it with a fake one of his own. Though, his way obviously fake.

"Well, I'll be! There's an idea!"

Peter steps forward and plugs his phone into the aux cord, gesturing his friends forward as well. The four remove their phones from their pocket and set them to the side and get into position. Elena and Peter stand in front of the class while Silas and Rebecca stand off to the side. Peter holds up three fingers and silently counts down. When his countdown reaches his end, Rebecca starts the song.

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Kl5B6MBAntI&list=RDKl5B6MBAntI&start_radio=1

(Peter and Elena follow the choreo and style of the girl in the middle of the first group. Then they switch places with Silas and Rebecca who follow the choreo and style of the guy in the middle of the second group. Then Elena and Silas follow the choreo and style of the pair that goes third and Peter finishes it off)

When the group finishes, the Auradon kids were thoroughly shocked and impressed. The Isle kids grin and high five, hardly winded. "I like that a lot better," Harley admits, holding his hands in surrender when his aunt glares at him. "What? Most ballroom dance is the same thing. Also, it's boring as hell."

Peter laughs slightly and Harley gazes at him for a moment before looking back at his aunt, who wore a knowing smile. Sadie steps in before Natasha can do anything that would make the future King want to jump off the closest tower. "I just want to know how you guys did that in leather," she says.

Rebecca grins and leans close as she walks past the blonde. "Practice, love."

Sadie squeaks, causing Harley to bite the sleeve of his jacket to prevent himself from laughing. Sadie elbows him in the ribs and bumps him into Peter. The pair righten themselves and Harley glares at his best friend.

"My apologies, Peter. I should've known not to judge. If it's alright with you, I'd like to work out a schedule with you and the headmaster about maybe teaching a few of my classes? With you friends of course," Natasha offers. Peter's jaw drops. 

"Oh! Uh, yeah, that sounds.....that sounds, yeah," Peter stutters.

"Nice job, you broke him. I don't think I've ever seen him at a loss for words," Rebecca jokes. Peter fires off an insult and flips her off. "And he's back. It was nice while it lasted."

"Go fuck yourself."

"Nah. I got people to do that for me," Rebecca replies with a wink to Sadie. Sadie turns bright red and this time Harley doesn't even try to hide his laughter.

"Well then. Subject change," Silas says drawing laughter from the class. Natasha watches with a raised eyebrow. These kids were different than she thought they'd be.


	4. Chapter 4

Later that day, Harley knocked on Peter's door. Peter opened it and the blond could see that his whole group was in there. Cool, saved him a trip upstairs. "Hey! Just wanted to check in and see if you guys needed anything."

"Uh, not that I know of," Peter says, looking back at his crew to receive three negatives. "Yeah, we're good. Thanks though."

"No problem," Harley flashes a grin and starts to walk away but Peter stops him. "Yes?"

"Your coronation, Theo told me we all get to go?" Peter asks. Harley nods. "I was wondering if the four of us would be able to sit in the front? Experience all that goodness, you know?"

Harley fiddles with the family ring on his finger. "I really wish ya could, but the only people that're aloud up font are my folks, Thor, and my boyfriend if I have one by then."

"Boyfriend?" Peter asks, leaning against the door frame.

"Yep. I'm gay so....." Harley trails off awkwardly. Peter's smirk seems to grow a bit.

"I'm lesbian!" Rebecca calls from inside. Harley tears his gaze away from Peter's hazel eyes. Rebecca wiggles her eyebrows at him.

"Pan! And Si is our token hetero," Elena says while Silas holds up his hand without looking away from the television.

"And you?" Harley asks, hoping he wasn't overstepping any of Peter's boundaries.

"Bisexual," Peter says with a teasing tilt of his head. 

"Yeah?" Harley's voice sounded hoarse, even to him. Peter hums his affirmative and grins at the other.

"You gonna come in or just stand there all day?" 

Harley blushes slightly and nods. Peter step aside and opens the door so that Harley can brush past him. Rebecca rolls her eyes as Harley lingers near Silas' bed where they were all sitting. "Sit down, cowboy."

Harley glares at her playfully. "You makin' fun of my accent?"

"I dunno, am I?"

Harley laughs and sits down next to Elena, who offers him some popcorn. "Where'd you get this?" he asks as he accepts.

"Ask no questions, get no lies," Peter says flippantly. The curly-headed boy flops onto the bed and places his head in Rebecca's lap. Harley exhales sharply through his nose and eats another piece of popcorn. "That fuck are we watching?"

"I dunno, Elena chose," Silas replies before tossing a piece of popcorn into the air. Rebecca snickers when it bounces off his nose, earning herself the middle finger. 

"It's the HGTV channel," Elena says, rolling her eyes. All she earns from her friends in response are blank looks. The only one who seemed to know what she was talking about was Harley.

" 'M not sure what the HG stands for but it's more or less a renovation channel. A bunch of people coming to people's houses and making it look better. Some shows do pools and some do yards but the premise is more or less the same," Harley explains.

".........What's a pool?" Peter asks slowly. Harley's eyes widen.

"Oh.....sorry, I forgot that you guys wouldn't- um...it's a thing of water with chlorine in it that people swim in," Harley explains, trying his best to describe something that he's never had to describe before.

"Why not just use the ocean? Or a lake?" Elena asks. By now all of them were ignoring the television. Harley rubs the back of his neck as his eyes dart between each of Isle kids.

"Well, pools are generally in a person's backyard, or sometimes inside. So people who can't get to an ocean or lake easily use pools. And when it's cold outside, people like to use indoor pools. There are also people who just prefer pools and don't like swimming in the ocean or lake."

"That makes sense," Rebecca nods. The others murmur their agreement and turn back to the television. "Ugh, Si gimme the remote."

"What's that?" Peter asks as Rebecca quickly flips through the channel guide. She goes back one and asks which one. "Put on Friends."

Rebecca does as told and reaches over Peter to take a piece of popcorn from the bowl in Elena's lap. Harley had noticed that. Peter seemed to be the leader of their little group. The others did as he said with little to no complaint. Harley wasn't sure why. but he opted to leave it alone unless it became a problem.

Hanging out with the Isle kids was....different. They were loud, and often rude without realizing but they acted like normal teenagers. Growing up, Harley always hear about how villains were bad people and he kind of expected the Isle kids to be the same. But they weren't. They were blunt and mischievous but they weren't bad people. On top of that, Harley was surprised by the amount of things the Isle apparently didn't have. A pool, he could understand. But they didn't have microwaves? Or any appliances really. According the Silas, they cooked all their food over a fire and got their water from one of the two wells on the Isle. 

This raised the question of how how they knew so much about modern technology if they didn't have any. The answer was apparently a few books and Peter, who was always more interested in it than the rest of them. Which made sense to Harley. Not that the others weren't smart, but Peter was on another level. Which was apparent when you glanced around the room. Silas' part of the room had various things scattered around. A jacket, a single shoe, and a couple crumpled up worksheets. But Peter's had tons of papers with complex math problems on them, what looked like a blueprint drawn on another, some metal contraption sitting on his desk and most of his clothes were where they were supposed to be. That last bit had nothing to do with his intelligence, it was just something Harley noticed.

As for the teens themselves, they were all extremely close. It was obvious in the way that they sprawled out on one another and could have conversations without saying anything. Occasionally, one of them would ask a question and Peter would either slide two fingers across his cheek or snap. But only if the answer was "yes" or "no". If it wasn't, then someone else would answer. Even during school, you could tell that the four where in their own little bubble. They didn't talk to many others and Harley was kind of surprised that they invited him in to watch tv with them. 

Suddenly, Peter gasps a bolts up into a sitting position. Everyone turns to him, but Peter ignores them and crawls to the edge of the bed. He swings himself around the bedpost and climbs up it to rest on top of it, balancing on the balls of his feet. He carefully feels along the ceiling before pushing a nearly invisible button. They all watch as a small section of the ceiling slides away to reveal a small compartment. Peter reaches in and pulls out a notebook. 

Rebecca and Silas scootch out of the way and Peter falls onto the bed before sitting up. "Yo, Spidey, what the hell is that?" Silas asks. 

"Not sure," Peter mutters. "My magic's been bugging me whenever I'm in here, and this is why. Looks like notes. But they're coded."

"Wait, back up, your magic has been bothering you?" Rebecca asks.

"Uh, yeah," Peter says, not paying the conversation full attention. "You remember when my mom explained my magic and how it's kinda linked to Loki's? Well, I can more or less sense when someone's lying now that we're off the Isle. I guess the hidden compartment counts as a lie."

Harley moves to lean over the smaller boy's shoulder. "Can you use magic to decode it?" Peter tilts his head up, causing it to rest on Harley's chest.

"Maybe? 'M not sure. I don't have a great understanding of how to use my magic yet," Peter replies, frowning slightly. "Right now, I'm relying on instinct."

Harley hums his understanding leans down slightly to flip the page. He turns his head and freezes. Peter's face was mere inches away from his own. The younger didn't seem bothered, if the way he calmly gazed back at Harley was any indication. Harley clears his throat and backs away from Peter.

"Well, uh...I should, um, get going. My parents wanted me to- and I have to go get Sadie so we can- and then I have coronation stuff, so I'm gonna go, now!" Harley says, stumbling over his words as he backs out of the room. The last thing he sees as he exits is Peter's doe eyes.

Once in the hallway, Harley proceeds to cuss himself out and resolves to never talk to a cute boy ever again.


	5. Chapter 5

"Ow! Elena, what the hell?"

"Well, move! I can't see with your big head in the way!"

"Could you guys be any louder?"

"Oh, shut up!"

"Guys!" Peter hisses, fixing his friends with a glare. They settle. "Thank you. Now, Si where are we going?" 

Silas looks around for a moment and points down the street. The teens walk close to the foliage, counting on their dark clothes and the shadows to keep them hidden. Silas had an uncanny ability to get around places. All he needed was an address and he could lead you straight to it. 

It didn't take long for them to reach the museum. The Stark Castle seemed to be the center of everything, with the school right next to it and the museum about ten minutes away by foot. There were three guards stationed around the building, one at the door and two patrolling around the outside. It was a given that there would be more inside, Peter estimated around eight per floor with three floors in total. So, about twenty four guards in the building, with more available at a moments notice.

Distracting the outside guards was easy enough, obviously they wouldn't go through the front door. Who knew how many guards there were just in the lobby. Sneaking around the back was simple, just walk through the alleys of the buildings behind the museum and wait until the guards weren't there.

Rebecca goes first, opening the window and slipping through, her new arm silent as her old one was loud. The other three take a running jump through and close the window quickly before the guards return. Pulling up the hologram on her arm, Rebecca leads them to the third floor while Peter and his oddly heightened senses warn them about incoming guards. They make it to the scepter without any problems, shutting the exhibit doors behind them.

"Okay, how do we shut down the security system?" Elena asks, circling around the scepter display. Peter pulls out his phone, typing away.

"First, I need to hack the system," he murmurs. Silas hums to himself as he walks around, reading the bits about the display and looking at pictures that were on the wall. 

"Damn, Loki really fucked shit up!" he whistles.

"He was kinda possesed, though," Peter replies distractedly. "I'm in."

A bang sounds. The door. "Shit," Rebecca says dryly. Muffled conversation is exchanged behind the door as the banging continues.

Peter lets out a string of curses as he types faster. "I won't be able to shut down the system in time. We should've shut it down before we came in, they probably saw us on the cams!"

"Well, scramble the feed so they can't see our faces and let's bounce!" Silas exclaims, throwing open a nearby window that looked over the shorter building beside it.

Peter does as instructed and jumps out the window, rolling as he lands to avoid injury. Rebecca yanks her sleeve down over her prosthetic as she runs. Elena jumps to the next rooftop first and clambers down the faire escape. Peter and Silas bypass it all together, jumping off the two story building with ease.

"Show offs," Rebecca hisses as she reaches the ground. Peter winks at her and slips into a nearby shop.

"Er, hello, young man. Isn't it past curfew?" The shopkeeper seemed to recognize Peter, the teen assumed his picture was shown on the news or something when their arrival was announced.

"Uh, yeah, sorry. It's really different here so me and my friends came out here to relax I guess. I can leave if this is going to get you in trouble," Peter replies, widening his eyes and shifting a bit. The shopkeeper shakes his head quickly.

"No! You're perfectly fine! Go ahead and browse for whatever you need!" Peter wanders around, stopping near things that caught his attention. "Are you looking for something specific?"

Peter laughs sheepishly. "Er, no. I don't actually have any money. But I'll be sure to come back when I do!"

The shopkeeper gives the brunet a warm smile and allows him to keep browsing. Peter walks around until the others come from their own window shopping and collect him. When they return to the dorms, it's to Harley and Sadie waiting in the hallway.

"You do know we're the dorm managers right?" Sadie asks, raising one eyebrow. Peter spares the two a charming smile and folds his hands behind him in a gesture of innocence.

"Heey, guys!" Elena says awkwardly. Rebecca sighs and pinches the bridge of her nose between her thumb and forefinger. 

"We'll let you off with a warning this time, but stay put from now on, yeah?" Sadie tells them as Harley stands behind her and makes faces. Peter bites his lip to keep from laughing as Rebecca assures them that it wouldn't happen again. Sadie seems satisfied by the answer and goes back to her own dorm.

"Sneak back through your window next time," Harley tells them quietly, winking as he does so. Peter smirks as he walks away.

"I'm so flirting with him. For the mission," Peter tells his group.

"Use whatever excuse you want, we all know you're a simp," Silas replies teasingly. Peter gasps in offense and chases the other male up the stairs. The girls laugh and run after the other two, shushing them as they go.

~*~

"Alright, everyone. Today is Peter's day for teaching hip hop, so be nice," Natasha warns the class before stepping to the side to let Peter take her place up front.

"First things first, how many of you think you can't dance?" Peter asks. More than half the hands go up. "Well, you're wrong. Everyone can dance. You guys are just too tense. You need to relax, feel the music."

Natasha turns on the music and Peter gestures for everyone to start moving. "Just dance, move around. It doesn't need to perfect as long as you're having fun."

The Isle kids take the plunge first, jamming out as if nobody else was in the room. Though, they were never ones to be self conscious. Rebecca grabs Sadie by the arm and spins her around. Peter lunges forward and grabs Theo's hands, directing him into some kind of jog until the blond had loosened up on his own.

From there, his attention is quickly snatched by Harley who wraps his arms around the smaller's waist. The pair sway back and forth to the beat. "Well, hello there."

"Hey, darlin'," Harley drawls in return as Peter wraps his arms around the honey blond's neck.

"You know, this is more or less just fast ballroom dancing," Peter teases, willing his blush to recede at the pet name.

"Dancing is dancing, sugar. Either way you ended up where I wanted you to be," Harley says lowly with a wicked smirk.

Peter grins. "Odd. I was under the impression that this went the way I wanted it to."

"Hey, love birds," Elena cuts in with a shit eating grin. "Everyone seems sufficiently loosened up, if you ever wanna teach, Petey Pie."

Peter rolls his eyes at the nickname but removes himself from Harley's embrace with a wink. "Catch ya later, cowboy."

Harley stares after the fiery brunet, not even noticing Sadie sidle up next to him. "Wow. You're so fucking whipped." The prince glares at her.

Peter claps his hands to get everyone's attention. They all stop moving, holding onto each other as they laugh. "Ready to learn some moves?" Loud cheers go up. Peter grins. "Okay! Repeat after me."

Peter spins around and steps to the right with his right leg, slowly bringing his left leg behind his right and bending both leds. His right arm extends to the right with his fingers pressed together to form a knife like shape on his hand. The other hand was in the same shape, only folded in front of his chest and he shows the class the proper way to do it. As he steps, his head turns to the right and faces down slightly, following the line his arm makes.

"Now turn and fold your arms in a kind of 'x' over your chest and bring your right leg to stand shoulder length from your left. And then bring your hands up at head level from the 'x'. Throw some attitude in it!" Peter instructs. The students do as they're told slowly. "Great! Now let's speed it up!"

The class repeats the moves a few times until they have it down. Then Peter introduces a new move to the sequence. "Lean forward with your left foot forward and circle both arms at the elbow, then reverse the movement as you step back with your right leg."

The class spends the rest of the period learning a fairly basic hip hop routine, they're homework is to master the routine for the next time the teen teaches class. Harley and Sadie join the Isle kids as they exit class. "Nice dancing, sugar."

Peter peers at the taller teen through his lashes. "Not so bad yourself, princey."

Harley snorts at the nickname and hooks a finger through the strap of his bag. "Princey? Really? That's the best you can do?"

"Stop by my room sometime and I'll show you the best I can do," Peter purrs, sliding a hand along Harley's chest as he walks by him. The prince stops in his tracks, mouth falling open.

"Holy shit, Pete. You broke him."


End file.
